Questioned Dreams
by KrijonLodgae
Summary: Harry finally realises his true feelings for Ginny just after an accident that may cause them to brake apart... Can he win her heart, before it's to late?
1. The Accident

Summary: Harry finally realizes his true feelings for Ginny just after an accident that may cause them to break apart... Can he win her heart, before it's too late?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, but none of these characters are mine... crap!  
  
This is my first fic, so try not to flame, ok?  
  
I will try to update soon, but writing a story is tough plus I'm new so I'm not making any promises. ______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry looked down at his potion, pouring in just the right  
  
amount of crushed beetle legs." How come I'm always stuck with  
  
Draco in potions...?" Harry mumbled to himself. He looked at his  
  
partner, who was leaning back, talking to his crony, Goyle, while  
  
Harry did all the work. Looking back at the potion, he noticed that  
  
it had started to boil. He took it off the burner, and then added a  
  
dose of powdered wormwood. Just then, while Harry was looking  
  
over at Ron and Hermione, Draco slipped in a small piece of  
  
ginger root, causing the potion to turn from sky blue to red. Dark  
  
red. At that very second, Virginia Weasly walked into the room.  
  
Harry saw the potion start to bubble. Right as Ginny was walking  
  
past his desk, the potion exploded, sending Ginny flying. The last  
  
thing that she could remember was Ron and Harry rushing  
  
forward, both yelling "Ginny!..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
So? How was it? Please review! Anyway, if you have any comments, feel free to tell me what you think! Sorry for the short chapter, but it was all I could think of. I plan to update soon! 


	2. Awakened by Realizations

Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
One month after the accident Ginny was still recovering. The explosion had thrown her  
  
against the wall breaking some bones. The potion, however, had burned  
  
off most of her skin, and the impact had put her into a coma. "When will she be okay?"  
  
asked Ron, full  
  
of concern. Harry and Ron had not left her side, except for classes. Sometimes her  
  
condition improved, sometimes it dropped dangerously low. One day, a Saturday, Ron  
  
had detention,  
  
so Harry was alone with Ginny. He looked down at her half-mangled corpse and a single  
  
tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered. A minute or two later, Harry meant  
  
to apologize again, but it came out as "I love you Ginny." He stared down at her. "Did I  
  
just say that?" He wondered to himself. But at that moment he realized that it hadn't been  
  
an accident. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived loved Virginia Weasly. "How could I not  
  
see it before!" He said angrily. "Now she can never forgive me..."  
  
He thought of all the people he had lost: James, Lily, Sirius, and now Ginny. "I should  
  
have been checking on the potion, not talking to Hermione and Ron!" He said  
  
to himself. "This is all my fault! If it weren't for me, Ginny wouldn't be in a coma!"  
  
At that moment, Ron walked in, covered in dust. He looked over at Harry and saw him  
  
leaned over and talking to himself. "Why Ginny? It should have been Draco..." He could  
  
hear him mumbling. "I agree with you there, mate!" Ron said, making Harry jump." How  
  
long have you been here?!" Asked Harry nervously." About a minute. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." They sat down next to Ginny again. Ron was solemn, Harry was an inch  
  
from bursting into tears. "You okay, mate?" Ron asked "You don't look to well."  
  
"I...have to go." Harry said suddenly. He got up, and was halfway out the door, When  
  
Ginny woke up. "Ginny!" Ron exclaimed "You're okay!" Ginny looked up and  
  
saw Harry in the door way. Had she heard what he said earlier? "Harry, I- "She started to  
  
say, but Harry cut her off by leaving the room, and heading towards the Gryffindor  
  
common room. "This will be a long night" he muttered as he approached the fat lady.  
  
"Banta Bottles" He said before stepping into the common room and approaching the  
  
darkness within. 


	3. An Argument

So, do you like my story so far? Oh, and thanks for the review, Psychotik Angel. Please review! I need to know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Who do you think I am? J.K. Rowling?  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry stepped into the common room and only saw Hermione reading a book.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he said. She looked up, but soon went back to reading. "Hey, Harry.  
  
How's Ginny doing?" At the sound of Ginny's name, he stiffened up. "Um...Ginny?  
  
Well...er...she's doing...better." He said looking at his feet, which were suddenly  
  
interesting. "Well...I have to go" At that moment, he walked up to his dormitory to retire.  
  
He tried to sleep, but it didn't come until well after midnight.  
  
~*()*~  
  
The next morning, he woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He looked over at the  
  
clock. "10:27!" he said to himself. "I missed breakfast!" As if to confirm the fact, his  
  
stomach gave a low rumble. He walked down into the common room, only to find  
  
Hermione reading, Ron and Ginny playing chess, and some first years finishing their  
  
potions homework. Harry looked at Ginny. She was doing better, but she had some scars  
  
that would never leave. There was also a few burn marks on her, but those would heal  
  
soon. She noticed his gaze and looked up. Without even looking at the board, she said  
  
"Checkmate. I win again!" "Ginny, c'mon its beginner's luck." "Since when is five times  
  
in a row considered beginner's luck?" With that she got up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry, about yesterday..."  
  
"look, I don't want to talk about it. OK?" he interrupted.  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME for trying to apologize! I try to be nice when someone messes up!"  
  
"Messes up? What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Well, for starters, I DON'T TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!  
  
The other students, seeing an argument, quickly left the room.  
  
"ACCIDENT, EH? AN 'ACCIDENT' THAT I JUST HAPPENED TO BE PASSING  
  
BY YOUR DESK WHEN THE POTION EXPLODED?!"  
  
"LOOK, I'M TELLING YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!! I SWEAR!"  
  
"GOD, YOU CAN BE SO STUBBURN!!!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STUBBURNNESS WHY DON'T YOU GO  
  
AND JOIN SLYTHERIN?!?! SEE IF I CARE!"  
  
"FINE I WILL!!"  
  
With that, Virginia Weasly walked out the common room door, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, stood speechless.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well? You likey? I hope you enjoyed the argument, I know I did. Though it wasn't as...  
  
'argumenty' as I would have hoped, but hey! It was pretty good...I hope...  
  
Anyway, wow, two updates in one day! That's gotta be a new record!  
  
Well, I gotta go, please review! 


	4. Slytherin Breakfasts and Another Fight

I think the last chapter went well. Thanks to my sister for suggesting Ginny joining  
  
Slytherin. Well, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. No, not really...I'm so ashamed  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
(("Harry! Help me!" Harry looked over to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Ginny! Don't worry, I'm coming!"  
  
As Harry ran into the room, he saw Ginny, being tortured by Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Ahh, Harry. You managed to come" he said with a smile "I hope you enjoy the party.  
  
To bad it will be your last. Avada Kedavra!" Harry dodged and shouted  
  
"A-Avada Ked-Kedavra!" The blast only knocked Voldemort down, but this was all  
  
Harry needed. He pointed his wand to Voldemort's head and said "Reducto!"  
  
That was it. Voldemort lay on the ground, dead. Ginny was saved. Harry fell to the  
  
ground and knew no more.  
  
He woke up with Ginny crying over him. Harry looked around. He was in the hospital  
  
wing. "Don't worry, Ginny. It's OK."  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into this mess Harry."  
  
"It's OK, really."  
  
"After that you can never love me..."  
  
Harry looked into her eyes. They were red and full of tears.  
  
"No. I will always love you Ginny. Always."))  
  
~*()*~  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Did he just dream about Ginny? He went down in the  
  
common room to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him. "Hey, Harry. Ready for  
  
breakfast?" According to Hermione, Ginny wasn't in her bed when she woke up, so she  
  
has to be at breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. They looked  
  
over the Gryffindor table, but didn't see Ginny. But when they looked over at the  
  
Slytherin table, she was sitting there talking to Draco Malfoy, the trio's worst enemy.  
  
Ron, after gawking for a minute, walked over to the table.  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasly! What are you doing at the Slytherin table?! Practically on Malfoy's lap!"  
  
"Back off, Weasel! Your sister couldn't resist my charms any longer. She had to give in  
  
to her desires sometime, I guess." Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy, or I'll hex you!" he turned back to Ginny.  
  
"And Ginny! What a-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Ginny. as Ron fell to the floor, she walked over to Draco,  
  
and continued with breakfast as if nothing happened.  
  
~*()*~  
  
The next few days were rough. Ginny had moved to Slytherin, and was dating Draco.  
  
Ginny's absence from Harry's life was killing him. How could someone he loved become  
  
his worst enemy overnight? He was wondering this as he stepped into the common room.  
  
To his surprise and horror, he saw Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, on the  
  
couch...snogging!  
  
"Ugh!" The two looked up and saw Harry staring. Embarrassed, Ron said "Umm... hi  
  
Harry." His ears were bright red, as was Hermione's face. "We're so sorry, Harry! We  
  
really are!" She said as she and Ron watched Harry walk up to his dormitory muttering  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?  
  
~*()*~  
  
After the remainder of his classes, (Divination and Double Potions) Harry was walking  
  
down the hall, thinking about what happened earlier when he bumped into Ginny.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter!"  
  
"Hullo, Ginny."  
  
"What were you thinking of, Potter? More devious plots to slowly kill off your few  
  
remaining friends?"  
  
"No actually, I was thinki-"  
  
"Shut it. If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Ginny, OK? I had a lot on my mind that day and-"  
  
"Sorry? No, sorry doesn't cut it. You tried to kill me. You rigged the potion to explode  
  
just as I was delivering a letter to Snape!"  
  
"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, GINNY! I SWEAR!!"  
  
"Of course it was. Now tell me. Do you do this to all of your friends?"  
  
"No, as a matter-of-fact I don't."  
  
"Then tell me, Potter, Why'd you do it to me?"  
  
"No Slytherin is a friend of mine, Ginny."  
  
"I used to like you Harry, but it's obvious that you don't intend to return that."  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"I thought you loved me. But this shows how wrong I was."  
  
"You'd be surprised how wrong that is..."  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't catch that."  
  
"Nothing"  
  
With that, Harry Potter turned and walked away. Right in front of the common room  
  
door, he heard a voice.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Harry turned around and gasped.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sorry, last night I posted what was supposed to be the chapter, but don't worry, its all better now.  
  
Please Review, I need ideas for later on.  
  
Just so you know, that little bit at the beginning was a dream.  
  
Well, umm I hope to update soon.  
  
P.S. This was my longest chapter yet! WooHoo!  
  
~*(Review!)*~ 


	5. The Truth

Hey, I just wanted to say Ch4 wasn't as good as it could be, I will update it soon.  
  
Please Review, I want to know what YOU think. That's right. I'm giving your crummy existence a bit of importance....  
  
Go on, read!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Draco, no!" Ginny shouted disgustedly at Draco.  
  
"I thought you loved me, Ginny!" Was Draco's reply.  
  
"Me? Love you? Like that's gonna happen!"  
  
"Then why are you going out with me?"  
  
"Duh. I'm only going out with you to piss off Harry. He tried to kill me, and he deserves  
  
suffering!"  
  
"Potter tried to kill you?"  
  
"At potions a month or two ago. I was walking by and BOOM the cauldron exploded."  
  
"Oh, Isn't time for breakfast?" He asked her, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"I guess. C'mon, let's go."  
  
~*()*~  
  
They walked down together, and when they entered everybody just stared. Especially the  
  
Gryffindors and Slytherins. They went and sat down at the Slytherin table, Ginny on  
  
Draco's lap. Just then, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. After about  
  
a minute, they noticed her over here. Ron walked straight over.  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasly! What are you doing at the Slytherin table?! Practically on Malfoy's lap, too!!"  
  
"Back off, Weasel! I guess that your sister just couldn't resist my charms any longer. She  
  
had to give in  
  
to her desires sometime." Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy, or I'll hex you!" he turned back to Ginny.  
  
"And Ginny! What abou-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Ginny, jumping up. As Ron fell to the floor, petrified, she  
  
walked back over to Draco,  
  
and continued with breakfast as if nothing happened.  
  
~*()*~  
  
It was hard getting used to Draco instead of Harry. He was a slimy git, but it was the  
  
perfect cover for her plan in the long run. She would have to get revenge on Harry, but  
  
how? That's what she wanted to know As she entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hey Ginny" Said Malfoy as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Mal- I mean Draco." she replied as she entered.  
  
They sat down on his bed, thinking. One was thinking revenge, the other was thinking  
  
about Ginny. "Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know the perfect way to get revenge on Potter."  
  
He knew she would accept. It would fill both of their desires.  
  
"Really? How?" asked Ginny, suddenly interested.  
  
"Ok, we can snog right in front of him and Ron. It's the perfect plan!"  
  
"I'll have to think about it. But right now, I have classes."  
  
With that, she walked off.  
  
Draco was disappointed she didn't accept. He had planned out the whole thing.  
  
"She would say yes, I'd say we need to practice to make it realistic, and she'd say OK,  
  
and then..." His thoughts were interrupted with a voice a little bit down the corridor.  
  
He walked down and saw Harry and Ginny, in an argument.  
  
"What were you thinking of, Potter? More devious plots to slowly kill off your few  
  
remaining friends?"  
  
"No actually, Ginny, I was thinki-"  
  
"Shut it. If I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Ginny, OK? I had a lot on my mind that day and-"  
  
"Sorry? No, sorry doesn't cut it. You tried to kill me. You rigged the potion to explode  
  
just as I was delivering a letter to Snape!"  
  
Potion? Explode? It wasn't Harry's fault. He, Draco Malfoy had caused it.  
  
"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, GINNY! I SWEAR!! IT WASN'T ME!!"  
  
"Of course it was. Now tell me. Do you do this to all of your so-called 'friends'?"  
  
"No, as a matter-of-fact I don't."  
  
"Then tell me, Potter, Why'd you do it to me?"  
  
"No Slytherin is a friend of mine, Ginny."  
  
"I used to like you Harry, but it's obvious that you don't intend to return that."  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"I thought you loved me. But this shows how wrong I was."  
  
"You'd be surprised how wrong that is..."  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't catch that."  
  
But Draco did. "Harry loves Ginny?" He mumbled to himself. "This is rich!"  
  
"Nothing" Harry said turning around.  
  
With that, Harry Potter turned and walked away.  
  
Just then Draco had an idea. he slipped out and quietly followed Harry to the Gryffindor  
  
Tower. This was his chance.  
  
"Where do you think you you're going?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know this is just Ch4 from a different point of view.  
  
I've gotten a few reviews about what Harry should, but don't worry. That's all going to  
  
happen soon. First there has to be some blackmail, snogging and suicide, but then it will  
  
get to that. I hope.  
  
I can't update over the weekend, I'll be in Montgomery, Alabama. I'm on the Science  
  
Olympiad team and we're going to state competition.  
  
~*(Review!)*~ 


	6. Blackmail and Suicide

Hi, sorry I took so long to update. Here's what happened: I was going upstairs to my room to update after state (which sucked) and I tripped and fell ALL the way back down, fracturing me skull and twisting my ankle. I just got back from the hospital today. We! I get to spend Spring Break in a wheelchair! Well, sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter Six!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Stay away from Ginny. She's mine!"  
  
"Yours? Yeah, over my dead body!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked Harry in the eye, sending chills down his spine. He leaned right by his ear and whispered.  
  
"I know your secret. You're madly in love with Ginny."  
  
Out of all the things Harry was expecting this was the last thing.  
  
"W-What?! How did you know?"  
  
"Let's just say...I have my ways."  
  
With that and a smirk, Draco walked off.  
  
~*()*~  
  
Hermione and on were walking on the grounds by Hogwarts.  
  
"So Hermione, Where do you think Harry is?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's most likely on the quiddich pitch flying. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, I just tho-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bloody Hell! Wait a minute...That's Ginny!"  
  
Hermione was just about to reprimand him for his choice of language when she looked  
  
up.  
  
"Ginny!" She screamed, running with Ron towards the Astronomy Tower.  
  
~*()*~  
  
After the argument with Harry, Ginny knew Harry didn't love him. She had no reason to  
  
live. After what seemed like an hour, she reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. She  
  
climbed to the highest window there and leapt out of it.  
  
~*()*~  
  
After the confrontation with Harry, Draco was feeling rather happy with himself. He was  
  
walking down the corridor, when he heard a scream just ahead of him.  
  
"Headmaster, this is urgent!! There's rumor going around that someone's going to kill herself!"  
  
"Now, Minerva. Stay calm. Who is this?"  
  
"You'll never believe who...It's...It's..."  
  
"Go, on Minerva, spit it out."  
  
"Virginia Weasly"  
  
"Ginny?" Draco gasped. He turned around and ran towards to dungeons.  
  
~*()*~  
  
After what Draco did to him, Harry decided to go out to the Quiddich pitch to fly around  
  
and clear his mind.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Stay away from Ginny. She's my girl!"  
  
"Yours? Yeah, over my dead body! She's most likely faking her love to you to piss me  
  
off! She could never love you!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked Harry in the eye, sending chills down his spine. He leaned right by his ear and whispered.  
  
"I know your secret. You're madly in love with Ginny."  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
Harry wondered how he had known that. He reached the Quiddich pitch and took out his  
  
broom. Harry got on it and started to fly around.  
  
After about five minutes, He heard a scream coming from the grounds below.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
He looked down and saw Ron and Hermione running towards the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Then he saw Madame Pomfrey with Dumbledore and professor McGonagall rushing from the opposite direction.  
  
Harry looked in between the at the Astronomy Tower and saw Ginny leap out of the top  
  
window, plummeting towards the ground.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was the next to last chapter; I'll try to finish it before Friday. But just so you know, it has a happy ending. Also, I'm starting to write another story called "Harry-o and Ginny-let" I know the name sucks, but it is a parody on Romeo and Juliet. Try to read that one to. Well, enjoy the last chapter... Goodbye!  
  
~*(Review!)*~ 


	7. Conclusion

Hehehe...not many people Ginny would do that, me included. It's like my story has a mind of its own...Anyway, I'm recovering nicely. Oh, yea... Most people think Harry's going to save her on his Firebolt.... *cough*wrong*cough* I guess we'll just have to see.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Harry Potter -------------------------------------------  
  
Harry rushed forward, urging his broom faster... at this pace he wasn't going to make it.  
  
Using all of his skills as a seeker, he stood up on his broom, trying to reach out and catch  
  
Ginny before she fell to the ground. Holding on to the broom in one hand, he leapt off in  
  
an attempt to rescue her. He just managed to grab he hand. He looked down into her eyes.  
  
There were tears pouring out of them.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, Harry. I h-have t-to do th-this" she whispered just as she let go.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry shouted, trying to hold on to both Ginny and his broom at the same time.  
  
He could feel her grip loosening, urging herself to fall.  
  
"Don't do this!"  
  
It was too late. Ginny slipped from his grasp and plummeted to the ground.  
  
Instantly, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, and  
  
Harry rushed forward. Madam Pomfrey examined the body.  
  
"She's alive"  
  
~*()*~  
  
A week after the accident, Harry still hadn't left her side in the hospital wing. He was  
  
ignoring classes, not eating, not even talking to Ron or Hermione. He was there as she  
  
went through countless nightmares she couldn't wake up from. She finally awoke to find  
  
Harry sitting there, beside her bed, crying.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, It's OK."  
  
"No, It's not. If it weren't for me, you would still be happily with Gryffindor. But my  
  
potion exploded, causing you to hate me. I'm truly sorry I put you through this."  
  
"It's Ok, really. I never liked Draco. I hated his guts. I only wanted to make you jealous.  
  
I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"No, I caused the accident. I don't deserve to even talk to you."  
  
Harry got up and started to leave.  
  
"So, you do hate me then?"  
  
Harry looked into her eyes. She was crying to.  
  
"No. I will always love you Ginny. Always."  
  
With that, he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"I love you."  
  
-The End-  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I know, it was a crappy ending, but I just wanted to get it over with.  
  
I will try to write another fic soon, most likely a Ron/Hermione fic.  
  
Plus, I've decided that my Romeo and Juliet fic wouldn't work out. Don't worry; I'll have the next story out soon. I need some ideas for the name, though...  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed my story Questioned Dreams.  
  
Once again,  
  
-The End- 


End file.
